Genèse 0
by Clad412
Summary: Genèse 0 est l'histoire de 3 héros, qui à travers les jeux vidéos vont découvrir le fait de ce qu'ils sont: Projet ou humain, ils verront leur vie d'une autre manière. utilisant tout les jeux possibles cel s'inspire bcp de Final Fantasy et de Reside


Jeux dangereux  
  
Genèse 0   
Chapitre 1 : Une rentrée mouvementée Devant l'imposante bâtisse qui ressemblait plus à un château qu'à une école, Noriko Kimita, d'age indéterminé, se disait qu'elle loupait quelque chose que de ne pas aller à l'intérieur à ce moment là. 6 septembre 2024, elle entrait à l'école des Arts et Métiers d'Erquelinnes, étant sortie de l'école du premier cycle inférieur, elle se présentait avec quelques 600 personnes pour la rentrée du second cycle inférieur. Elle poussa l'énorme porte en bois, voyant au travers de la vitre un de ses anciens condisciples, Koh Kuzerte, venant lui aussi s'inscrire. Le jeune homme, cheveux gris, coupés courts, de petits yeux bleus, inquiétant, s'habillant avec une espèce de tunique rouge, au niveau des bras, deux grandes lignes jaunes les descendant verticalement. Très calme il interpella Noriko, en lui faisant un signe de la main, elle était habillée en jeans avec un pull à col roulé, arrivée devant lui, elle lui tourna autour, regardant ses vêtements. Il croisa les bras et, elle, rongeant son ongle, lui dit : « Bah dis-donc, t'as fait quoi pour l'avoir ? Tu as pris des cours de kung-fu ?! » Il lui sourit, se retournant sans lui répondre. Ils étaient dans le hall principal, une grande pièce, directement à leur droite, il y avait le premier bureau de direction, à leur gauche, se dressait celui de la préfecture. Juste en face, il y avait une grande porte, et juste après les bureaux, un deuxième chemin se traçait, coupant perpendiculairement la salle du hall principal. A gauche, lors de la traversée des chemins, il y avait une série de salles, dont toutes les portes étaient fermées électroniquement. -Ils sont prudents, pensa-t-elle, en voyant la série de portes qui se situaient à droite. Une fois l'entrée traversée, ils entrèrent dans la cours. c'était immense, il y avait, à leur gauche un bâtiment, qui s'arrêtait presque au milieu de la cour, en longueur. Tous étant placés à la périphérie de l'endroit, juste en face du « bloc » comme ils l'appelaient dans leur jargon, il y avait un préau, plutôt minable, ce fût aussi la première chose à laquelle on pensait en voyant cette école, en général. Une rangée d'arbre coupait en deux la cour, dans le fond, il y avait ce qu'ils nommaient : le bloc atelier, il était aussi verrouillé électroniquement. L'entrée du bloc, le plus à gauche de la façade, donnait sur une sorte d'estrade où se plaçait le préfet pour donner le registre aux classes. Cette plate-forme s'allongeait jusque presque la fin de la cour, et juste avant le bloc 5, celui désigné pour les cours généraux, il était à côté des ateliers, un autre bâtiment, c'était le bloc étude, c'est là que les élèves allaient s'ils avaient des heures de permes et de retenus. A droite, il y avait un passage vers une route, il était parfaitement libre, on pouvait aller et venir comme on le voulait. Parallèlement à la cour, il y avait le terrain de football. Avant l'entrée, il y avait un passage vers la gauche, qui menait aux salles d'éducation physique. Après la grande partie vide, il y avait un bloc qui était juste devant les ateliers, mais toujours situé en périphérie, c'était le bloc des cours de langues. Il y avait, dans la partie gauche de la cours, un grand vide, des bancs de bois et de fer tentaient de mettre une ambiance chaleureuse à l'ensemble, mais en fait, l'atmosphère était trop froide pour se soucier de ce détail. Cela ne faisait pas si longtemps que cela que la guerre était finie et que le Japon avait tout mondialisé.L'Europe ayant été la plus touchée, c'était cette dernière qui avait bénéficié des progrès de l'archipel nipponne. Il y avait un nombre impressionnant d'élèves, le ciel était couvert par de très gros nuages. Il y avait une espèce de tour avec une horloge. « 6 ans dans ce trou à rat. Je suis dégoûtée. » Dit Noriko, hochant la tête. -Tu ne les verra pas passer, tu peux me croire. Une fois placés, elle remarqua un adolescent, seul, adossé à un pylône de bois du préau. Il avait les yeux fermés, habillé en uniforme scolaire de l'école, il ne souriait pas, donnant l'impression qu'il dormait. Elle donna un coup de coude à Koh et lui montra l'élève. -Je ne le connais pas, pourtant, il me semble l'avoir déjà vu. Je ne saurais dire où. Il ouvrit les yeux, bleus-gris, Noriko s'attarda longuement sur ces éléments de son visage. -Quels yeux !. Tellement tristes, mais si beau pensa t'elle au fond d'elle même. Sur son uniforme, il y avait deux écussons, un de la façade de l'école et un autre, un sigle un peu spécial, une sorte de rond, avec en alternances des bandes blanches et rouges. En dessous de ce dernier, il y avait marqué : Umbrella . Il y avait une poche à sa chemise, à laquelle était accroché un badge. On pouvait y lire : Durant Quentin, accréditation niveau 3, section B . -Il est bien jeune pour faire chercheur, pas vrai ? Ne vous y trompez pas, c'est le fils de deux chercheurs de la firme Umbrella. Elle se retourna, un gars, d'environ 13 ans, habillé un peu n'importe comment, son visage portant une expression de parfait blagueur, le genre de type qui pouvait, sans trop de peine, mettre de l'ambiance dans les soirées. -Il a 12 ans, donc, comme vous pouvez le remarquer, héhé, il n'est pas dans l'école. -Pourtant, il a un uniforme de celle-ci.. -Oui. Enfin, advienne que pourra, on verra à ce moment là. Et se retournant, il courût vers le préau. Noriko et Koh semblaient plutôt vieux pour des personnes qui sortaient de la primaire. Personne ne s'en souciait. Par contre, Kimita se souciait du jeune garçon aux yeux tristes. -Il a l'air désespéré. Koh en feignant de toquer à sa tête, lui fit esquisser un sourire, et lui dit sérieusement : « Ne t'attache pas trop aux regards des gens, comparativement à ce que tu pourrais croire, la réalité est parfois tout autre, contrairement à ce que les autres disent, un regard peux tromper quelqu'un. » « Oiseau de mauvais augure ! » Ils se placèrent, Koh ruminait dans son coin, lui aussi s'était adossé au pylône, pendant que Noriko alla voir le jeune garçon. Elle se pencha, il lui dit d'une voix sèche : « Tu veux me dire quelque chose ? » « N. » « Alors va-t-en » Elle donna un coup de poing dans le piquet, il vibra et sorti Quentin de son équilibre, il tomba par terre. -Tu n'as jamais appris la politesse ? D'abord, on dit bonjour, ensuite on se présente et seulement après, on parle. Il se releva, hocha de la tête, et se remit en équilibre contre le piquet. -. -Quel drôle de type, pensa-t-elle en se prenant la main, elle s'était fait mal lors du coup. Quentin jeta un regard discret sur la fille, il la regarda de haut en bas et de bas en haut. Elle avait de beaux yeux noirs, de longs cheveux noués en une longue queue de cheval, un visage sympathique, il ferma les yeux et se dit : « Elle s'est fait mal. C'est encore de ma faute. Même quand je fais tout pour m'éloigner des autres, il arrive encore des malheurs. » Il soupira et lui prit l'autre main, il regarda toujours devant lui. Sa voix s'étant un peu radouci, il lui dit : « Viens, je vais t'emmener à l'infirmerie.. » Koh, de son côté, se retourna et regarda vers le préfet s'avançait en prenant un micro. -Pour les classes de 6éme Science Appliquée. Quentin alla dans l'entrée, prit à gauche, sans un bruit, il semblait bien mûr d'esprit pour un simple enfant de 12 ans. Une porte blindée, coulissante avec le sigle d'Umbrella, s'ouvrit, le bonhomme à l'intérieur salua Quentin, le visage du garçon s'endurcit encore plus qu'avant. -Monsieur Durant ! Que me vaut votre visite ?! -Arrêtez donc de jouer à ce jeu stupide de salut. -Mais c'est ce que stipule le règlement, article 14 alinéa. -23, je sais : «Toute personne en présence d'un supérieur, doit le saluer » mais franchement, vous trouvez que j'ai l'air d'être votre supérieur ?! -Vous avez oublié un morceau de l'article. : « Toute personne en présence d'un supérieur, et quelque soit l'âge de ce dernier, doit le saluer ». Il ferma les yeux, il lui dit : « Bien, sûr, quand on a étudié le règlement par c?ur. » -j'en ai marre d'être considéré comme tel, pensa-t-il. -Alors, monsieur ? -C'est pour elle, elle s'appelle. ? Il lui fit un geste du bras, interrogateur, le visage du garçon redevint sympathique, elle dit : « Kimita, Noriko » On voyait à la taille de Quentin une sorte de pochette de cuir, mais elle était totalement fermée. La firme Umbrella fût crée en 1992, par un certain White Umbrella. Officiellement, c'était une simple usine pharmaceutique, sans trop de pouvoir, mais on pouvait voir que dans toutes les villes, il y avait au moins un sigle Umbrella. Quentin faisait automatiquement, et involontairement, partit de cette agence, dans la loge à la taille, il y avait un pistolet. Les armes à feu étaient interdites dans l'enceinte de l'école, mais pas pour les membres de l'usine pharmaceutique. En voyant la gaine, Noriko se crispa. Elle regarda le bonhomme, il avait aussi une gaine de ce genre. Une fois le bandage mit, elle se précipita dehors. Mais ne voyant pas son camarade, elle retourna à l'infirmerie, la porte était entrouverte. Elle entendit des voix. -Je ne veux pas avoir cette arme sur moi. -Mais c'est. -Silence ! Au diable le règlement ! J'en ai ma claque d'être un sujet de conversation autour de moi ! Vous trouvez cela normal de se trimballer avec un flingue dans une école ?! -Monsieur Durant, avec tout les dangers du dehors, vous devez avoir cette arme. Il enleva le clip de la gaine de cuir noir, il sortit un Beretta, il visa le bonhomme, Noriko se raidit. -Il ne va pas faire cela, quand même, pensa-t-elle. Il faut que je l'arrête. Elle voulut avancer à l'intérieur, lorsque Koh lui serra fermement l'épaule. Elle lui chuchota. -Pas si fort !! -Chut, je regarde ce qui va se passer. Quentin avait un sourire démoniaque sur le visage, il pressa tout doucement la gâchette, un « clac ! » en sorti, sans la balle qui devait l'accompagner, l'infirmier allait se sentir mal. Quentin poussa sur ses mains et se remit sur le sol, il se pencha sur le gars. -Je n'ai pas été formé pour être un tueur, mais pour être un chercheur. Allez le dire à mes parents si vous le désirez, je n'en ai rien à faire. Il sortit de sa poche, un chargeur, en le remettant à l'intérieur de la logette, tira la culasse du pistolet, à lui, la première balle se mit dans celle-ci, prête à partir du canon, il le posa sur la tête du gars, en sueur. Il ferma les yeux, Quentin respira un coup, et crie : « BOUM ! » L'infirmier s'évanoui, le garçon rangea son arme après avoir expulsé la balle dans la culasse et après avoir enlevé le chargeur. Il remit le clip de la gaine, Koh tira Noriko à lui, jusqu'au coin, observant Quentin. une fois celui-ci parti, il soupira, Noriko lui dit : « Quel garçon diabolique. En tout cas, il n'a pas l'air d'apprécier la firme. » -Pour les 1ère sciences appliquées élitistes, Noriko Kimita, Koh Kuzerte, Camille Schuhler, David Druez, Denis Renaud, Michael Franck, Anne Ruykens, Catherine Brusadin, Lionel Louette, Shinki Vurst, Audrey Boulet, Aurèlie Boulet, Justine Roulet, Vanessa Hernalsteen, Joanne Hernalsteen, Anne Berger. Il continua pendant ce temps là, une grande file se profilait derrière le professeur. Quentin parti vers le réfectoire, en silence, il avait précédé les autres de peu. Après le réfectoire, il y avait une ancienne salle de musique où on pouvait trouver un piano, une harpe et d'autres instruments. Il se mit à la harpe et commença à jouer, pourtant, il n'avait pas pris de cours, qui sait, il avait peut-être un don pour la compréhension des partitions et des emplacements de notes. Dans la grande salle de réfectoire, tout les élèves chahutaient, mais Noriko, qui était prés de la porte qui menait dans la salle de musique, pouvait entendre la harpe. Camille était là, elle aussi, fermant les yeux, n'écoutant plus le prof. Une fois le mini récital fini, Camille se leva, discrètement et alla dans l'autre salle. Noriko la suivie et se trouva dans le premier sous-sol de la cantine. Quentin s'engagea dans un autre morceau, toujours à la harpe, il ne regardait pas ses mains pour jouer, il rêvait, il jouait son désespoir, sa tristesse par de très belles mélodies. Koh rejoignit les deux filles. -Il sait jouer de la harpe ?! A son age ?! -Il n'y a pas d'age pour aimer les belles choses. Vous ne trouvez pas ? -Tu nous avais caché cela. -Oui, mais rassurez-vous, je ne cache pas que cela.. -Comme le fait que tu portes une arme à feu ? -Koh ! Elle lui donna un coup de pied dans la jambe, il sautilla, Quentin perdit son sourire, regardant par terre. -Les armes. J'ai dû apprendre contre ma volonté à m'en servir. Je voudrais tant en oublier le maniement. Il se remit à jouer. Koh, excédé par la musique se retira. Noriko fit un geste à Camille qui hocha la tête, elles approcha et s'assied lorsqu'un professeur arriva. -Je t'ai déjà dit, Quentin de venir après les cours, tu te ferais trop facilement repérer avec une telle musique. -Vous vous inquiétez pour moi, Monsieur l'abbé ? Mais y fallait pas. Il se leva, salua les deux filles et parti en direction de la sortie. Elles restèrent un petit peu, Camille engagea la conversation : « Je m'appelle Camille, je viens d'un petit village prés de Strasbourg. Et toi ? » « Je suis Noriko, je viens du Japon, comme tu peux le remarquer. » « Et lui, d'où viens-t-il ? » Elle ne dit rien, mais pensa : « d'un rêve ou d'un cauchemar. » Le reste de la matinée elles ne virent plus le garçon mystérieux. On pouvait monter à la tour de l'horloge, quand il faisait bon, le soleil arriva sur l'entre midi. Alors que la plupart des filles étaient avec leur petit ami, ou avec leurs amies, Noriko, elle, cherchait le garçon. Etait- elle sous un charme plutôt étrange ? Ou serait beaucoup plus grave qu'une simple recherche d'amitié ? Elle monta les escaliers, prés de ceux qui menaient à la salle de cantine. Elle vit l'adolescent, accoudé au mur, des oiseaux volant autour de lui. -Ces oiseaux ! Comme dans mon rêve. Elle ne savait pas qui il était réellement mais cette situation s'était produite parfaitement lors de son rêve qu'elle avait fait avant de se préparer pour venir. En marchant, elle fit un petit bruit, il fit volte- face et sorti son arme. -Oh. C'est toi. Il se retourna encore, elle vint s'asseoir juste à côté de lui. -Tu as toujours cette expression triste ? -Il est rare quand j'ai une bonne mine, ou alors mes parents on fait un bide dans leur calcul et là, je m'amuse. -Tes parents sont chercheurs. Tu ne sais pas si. -Je ne sais rien, et si tu ne veux pas avoir une balle dans la tête, je te conseille de ne pas dire un mot de plus. Il se leva, il tendit le bras, elle lui fit une manchette sur le poignet, il lâcha l'arme, elle le souleva et le plaqua contre le mur. A ce moment, le c?ur de Quentin se débattit, il était abasourdi. -Ecoute bien, je ne vais pas me répéter, tu continues à me parler sur ce ton et tu passes d'ici à en dessous. -.Vas-y. de toute manière, tu ne seras pas la première à me frapper. Et tu ne seras pas la dernière. -.Viens assis-toi et expliques-moi. Je veux te comprendre, je veux être ton amie. Le visage de Noriko se radoucit tandis que celui de Quentin resta identique, il s'assied et commença. -Tu es peut-être au courant, mais Umbrella est mal vue ici. Son implantation a coûté de nombreux postes, et il y a même eu des meurtres. Mais s'ils savaient réellement ce qui se trame en ce moment. -oui ? -Ils projètent de faire un projet laissé en suspend. Ils veulent le réinitialiser. -Quel est le nom de ce projet ? -Je ne sais pas. Mais je sais que mes parents sont dans l'affaire. -Tu n'as pas cours ? -Si, je vais même y aller, cela va commencer, je vais être mis dans une classe, je ne sais pas laquelle. Sur l'entrefaite, dans le bureau du directeur. -Je vous jure, monsieur Blake ! Il est là ! -Déjà. Bon, très bien, euh. Et où est-il ? -Certainement du côté de la tour de l'horloge. -Oh. c'est plutôt dangereux. 


End file.
